Techniques for interconnecting devices via wireless transmissions are increasingly popular, such as to link smart phones and other mobile devices. However, difficulties exist in interconnecting at least some types of devices in at least some environments, such as within buildings with multiple rooms. Such difficulties prevent various benefits that may be available from such interconnections of devices.